


Impresi

by wajahiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dating, First Impressions, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajahiu/pseuds/wajahiu
Summary: Akashi selalu penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam benak Nijimura."Nijimura-san, saat pertama kali mengenalku, apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu?""Akashi, kau mirip cabai."





	Impresi

Akashi selalu penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam benak Nijimura. Kapten tim basket Teiko itu selalu terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu setiap saat, hingga ia takut Nijimura akan mengalami penuaan dini akibat terlalu sering mengerutkan dahi.

 

Akashi selalu penasaran, tapi ia tak pernah berusaha bertanya.

 

(Bukan berarti ia takut. Akashi Seijuuro itu absolut. Tidak ada yang ditakutinya. Ia hanya terlalu menghormati Nijimura untuk bertanya. Sekali lagi, ia _tidak_ takut.)

 

Bahkan, saat Nijimura menyatakan perasaan padanya pun, kerutan di dahi (dan di bibir) itu tetap hadir. Tapi, kali itu Akashi tidak komplain. Sebab ia pikir, dikombinasikan dengan wajah yang merona, kerutan yang biasanya membuatnya bingung itu justru terlihat menggemaskan.

 

Akashi tidak tahan untuk mengiyakan saat itu juga.

 

Kali kedua Akashi menemukan bahwa kerutan di dahi Nijimura itu menggemaskan adalah saat Nijimura pertama kali mengajaknya kencan. Bukan kencan yang luar biasa, memang. Hanya kencan sederhana di sebuah kafe, menghabiskan waktu untuk ngobrol ringan dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

 

Tapi ia menetapkan, kencan pertama itu merupakan memori amat spesial dalam hidupnya setelah melihat Nijimura malu-malu meminta maaf padanya kalau kencan pertama mereka tidak sebaik yang diharapkannya. Lagi, kerutan di dahi itu hadir, namun kali ini dipadukan dengan cengiran.

 

Akashi tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum, dan mengucapkan betapa ia mengapresiasi usaha Nijimura, juga betapa ia begitu menikmati kencan mereka yang sederhana.

 

Kali ketiga adalah saat ia tidak sengaja membuat pergelangan kakinya terkilir akibat salah tumpuan ditengah-tengah latihan rutin. Memang hari itu ia sedang merasa kurang sehat, namun tetap memaksa untuk ikut latihan. Untung saja bukan cedera yang serius.

 

Ia sudah nyaris mendiktat bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sial baginya, sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Midorima menurut ramalan Oha Asa hari ini. Namun tiba-tiba Nijimura merangsek menghampirinya, berlutut di hadapannya, mengangkat kakinya yang terkilir dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya dengan hati-hati.

 

Nijimura menginspeksi memar yang mulai timbul dengan sentuhan yang amat lembut. Kerutan di dahi dengan iris yang memancarkan kekhawatiran tulus itu menimbulkan rasa hangat di hatinya, dan menyebar hingga ke ujung jarinya sekalipun.

 

Maka hari itu menjadi hari paling beruntung baginya.

 

Kalau dipikir ulang sekarang, rasanya menggelikan. Ia tak menyangka _bisa-bisanya_ ia berpikir bahwa Nijimura itu menggemaskan.

 

Lamunannya buyar saat seseorang menyodorkan botol minuman isotonik padanya.

 

"Akashi- _kun_ , tumben melamun." Kalau tidak terbiasa, Akashi pasti sudah kaget. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko memang tipis seperti biasa. Diterimanya minuman isotonik itu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

 

Latihan rutin baru saja selesai, namun gimnasium sudah bersih dan rapi seperti belum dipakai. Sesungguhnya, seluruh anggota tim paling malas beres-beres, tapi mereka lebih tidak suka waktu pulang mereka terundur.

 

"Kuroko." Yang dipanggil menoleh dan memberikan atensi penuh padanya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

 

"Tentu saja, Akashi- _kun_."

 

Akashi melempar pandang pada kaptennya, yang sekarang juga menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

 

"Menurutmu, Nijimura- _san_ itu seperti apa?"

 

**.**

 

Akashi menatap punggung Nijimura yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Kalau diperhatikan, Nijimura rasanya semakin tinggi. Sebuah fakta yang membuatnya kesal, namun tak pernah di tunjukkannya.

 

(Bukan. Akashi tidak iri. Akashi Seijuuro itu sempurna. Ia _tidak akan iri_ pada siapapun.)

 

Nijimura menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat heran.

 

"Ada apa, Akashi? Jalanmu selambat kura-kura." ucapnya terheran sambil menghentikan langkah.

 

Akashi mengerjap. Langkahnya turut terhenti. Nijimura menghela napas sebelum meraih tangan pujaan hatinya itu untuk menggenggamnya. Akashi mengerjap lagi. Nijimura menarik pelan tangan Akashi untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah.

 

Nijimura melirik Akashi dalam genggamannya. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Jangan menahan diri."

 

Maka Akashi, dengan rasa penasarannya yang membuncah, tak lagi tertahankan, akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin ditanyakannya.

 

"Nijimura- _san_ , saat pertama kali mengenalku, apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu?"

 

Akashi memerhatikan lamat saat bahu Nijimura tersentak samar. Kekasihnya itu menggumam seolah sedang berpikir. Lalu seringaian kecil terbit di wajahnya.

 

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

 

Alis Akashi menukik hingga kerutan muncul di dahinya. Respon Nijimura benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

 

"Tentu saja jujur, Shuuzo- _san_. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

 

Nijimura tersenyum dalam hati ketika Akashi jatuh dalam jebakannya tanpa sadar, dan juga mendengar kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, yang sangat jarang terjadi, dan hanya akan terjadi saat ia sedang serius.

 

"Akashi, kau mirip cabai." ucap Nijimura singkat, padat, dan jelas.

 

Akashi langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan menahan langkah Nijimura juga. Ekspresi yang dibuatnya sungguh _tak ternilai_. Matanya membola, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi, menatap Nijimura terperangah.

 

"Apa maksudmu, Shuuzo- _san_?"

 

Akashi tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia sungguh tak paham dengan apa yang hendak disampaikan Nijimura padanya.

 

Sementara kekasihnya itu hanya melempar tatapan polos padanya. "Tadi bukannya kau bertanya tentang apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat pertama mengenalmu? Itu jawaban _jujurku_ , Akashi."

 

Akashi sakit hati. _Nyelekit_. Tepat mengenai ulu hati.

 

Ditepisnya kasar genggaman hangat Nijimura, yang sekarang jadi terasa dingin setelah ia medengar ucapan terlalu jujur bernada datar itu.

 

Nijimura hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung melihat reaksi Akashi, membuat lelaki bersurai _crimson_ itu gatal ingin menonjok wajah kekasihnya yang sialnya ganteng itu. Akashi membuang muka. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia merasa _terhina_ seperti saat ini.

 

(Bayangkan saja, seorang tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro yang rupawan, cerdas, ramah, multitalenta, tajir, dan merupakan definisi dari kata sempurna itu sendiri, dengan seenak jidat disandingkan dengan sebuah **_CABAI_**. Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar terhadap harkat dan martabatnya.)

 

Jemari Akashi mengepal erat di kedua sisi, tubuhnya gemetar hingga gigi geliginya bergemeletuk. Akashi memang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah manusia. Ia juga punya batas.

 

Diam-diam Nijimura menyeringai melihat reaksi Akashi yang persis seperti yang diharapkannya.

 

Nijimura berusaha kembali meraih pergelangan Akashi, yang lagi-lagi ditepis kasar. Akashi mendesis. " _Tidak lucu, Shuuzo-san_." ucapnya dingin sambil melempar tatapan tajam.

 

"Masih ada kelanjutannya—" Nijimura mencoba menjelaskan maksud ucapannya yang memang sengaja dibuat menusuk ulu hati itu, namun langsung di potong oleh Akashi tanpa peduli.

 

"Tidak butuh."

 

"Akashi, aku bisa jelaskan—"

 

"Tidak mau dengar."

 

"Sei—"

 

" _Berisik Shuuzo-san_."

 

Maksud hati mengusili kekasih tersayang, Nijimura lama-lama jadi kesal sendiri juga. Dan bila sudah merajuk, hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat Akashi bungkam.

 

Nijimura menarik paksa pergelangan Akashi, membawa kekasih manisnya ke dalam dekapan, memeluk erat pinggangnya. Akashi otomatis memberontak, namun tubuhnya membeku seketika saat Nijimura menunduk lalu menciumnya dalam.

 

Ia kembali pada kesadarannya yang seolah melayang sesaat ketika bibir Nijimura bergerak, berusaha mengakses ke dalam. Akashi sontak mendorong bahu kekasihnya sekuat tenaga.

 

Ini tempat umum, _for God's sake!_

 

Tapi Nijimura tak bergeming, tangannya justru menelisip dibalik tengkuk Akashi, mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Alarm berbunyi nyaring dalam kepalanya saat Nijimura dengan tak tahu malu menggigit dan menghisap bibir bawahnya.

 

Akashi Seijuuro adalah sosok yang bermartabat, namun _sekali ini_ ia seolah dipaksa untuk mengumpat dalam hati.

 

" _Ah!_ " Akashi tersentak, terkejut saat Nijimura tiba-tiba mencubit pinggangnya keras. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, Nijimura dengan senang hati mengeksplorasi mulut Akashi. Mendorong, menghisap, mengajak lidah Akashi bergulat panas.

 

Akashi sontak memukul bahu Nijimura berulang kali. "Mmph..." desah parau yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya lolos juga saat Nijimura menghisap kuat.

 

Perasaannya campur aduk. Marah, kesal, malu, terhina, semuanya beradu. Harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 

Tepat saat ia sudah nyaris hendak menendang selangkangan Nijimura (ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk membuat kekasihnya itu berhenti), Nijimura akhirnya melepas pagutannya. Wajah Akashi mungkin sudah semerah rambutnya saat ini.

 

Ibu jari Nijimura mengusap sisa saliva pada bibir ranum Akashi yang mulai membengkak. Kepalan tangan Akashi sudah melayang hendak menonjok wajahnya, namun berhasil ditangkapnya dengan sempurna. Lengannya tak sekalipun meninggalkan pinggang Akashi.

 

"KURANG AJAR!" tatapan nyalang diarahkannya pada Nijimura, masih berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapannya. Nijimura tersenyum.

 

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, kupikir kau mirip cabai. Mungil, merah menggoda, ingin kugigit rasanya," Pelukannya pada pinggang Akashi mengerat. Akashi mendesis saat jemari Nijimura meremas pinggulnya dengan kurang ajar. "Dan setelah mengenalmu lebih jauh, ternyata benar, kau memang pedas seperti cabai, _tapi aku suka_. Selera makanku jadi bertambah."

 

Rona merah menjalar sampai ujung telinganya mengetahui implikasi dari ucapan sang kekasih. Nijimura menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 

"Mengerti sekarang, Seijuuro _sayang_?"

 

Selama ini, Akashi pikir dialah yang berkuasa, dialah yang memiliki andil sebagai alfa dalam hubungan mereka.

 

Ia tidak pernah menyangka Nijimura adalah seorang predator.

 

Oh betapa ia telah salah menilai selama ini.

 

Nijimura Shuuzo itu tidak menggemaskan sama sekali.

 

**.**

 

_Kuroko terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum berucap, "Kupikir Nijimura-san itu baik, tegas, dan bijaksana. Tapi sepertinya, dibalik semua itu, dia sebenarnya adalah karnivora."_

 

_Akashi menghela napas, senyum geli merambat di bibirnya._

 

_"Tidak mungkin, Nijimura-san itu seratus persen herbivora."_

 

_Kuroko mengerjap, lalu menggumam pada dirinya sendiri._

 

_"Begitukah? Mungkin suatu saat kau akan menyadarinya, Akashi-kun."_

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca :)


End file.
